I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting traffic data and control information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a Node B may transmit traffic data on the downlink to a user equipment (UE). The UE may transmit traffic data and/or control information on the uplink to the Node B. The control information sent by the UE may support data transmission by the Node B and/or may be used for other purposes. It may be desirable to transmit traffic data and control information as efficiently as possible in order to improve system performance.